Esperándote
by MusaCaliope
Summary: OneShot. Neji/Hina. Ella esperaba pacientemente a su llegada. Él la había estado esperando desde siempre. Editado.


**Paring:** NejiHina

**Categoría:** One-Shot

**Genero:** Romance

**Summary:** Ella esperaba pacientemente a su llegada. Él la había estado esperando desde siempre. Versión revisada.

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Esperándote**

…

La noche cayó con su manto negro sobre la ciudad de Konoha y sus alrededores. Las estrellas se alzaron para iluminar el oscuro y despejado cielo que, hasta hace unos minutos, exhibía trazos de tonalidades rojizas que se extendían hasta el horizonte, por donde se oculta el sol. La luna subió para tomar su posición como reina de la noche. Las brisas de aire comenzaron a surcar entre los árboles meciéndolos, casi haciéndolos bailar, a un ritmo suave.

Aquella secuencia de imágenes en el cielo, producto de atardecer, producían un espectáculo simplemente... hermoso. Un espectáculo que sólo podía ser apreciada en su mayor esplendor en una noche de primavera.

...

Una figura femenina se vislumbraba a lo lejos, perfecta a la luz de la luna. Su hermosa y esbelta silueta se veía como si hubiese sido fínamente dibujada con trazos nítidos y delicados, y las suaves curvas de su pálido y perfilado rostro lucían finamente delineadas. Sus largos y azulinos cabellos revoloteaban con el viento. Ante la mirada de cualquier espectador, se la habría podido confundir con una ninfa o cualquier otra deidad femenina de los bosques.

Observó al horizonte con sus hermosos ojos perlados, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la aldea de la hoja, con la leve esperanza verlo llegar...

No lo vio. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró resignada... _"Ya anocheció, y él aun no llega"_.

Se encontraba en medio del bosque, no muy lejos de la ciudad. Estaba dando un breve paseo cerca de la orilla de un riachuelo el cual, gracias la terreno inclinado, rocoso y resistente a la erosión en que se encontraba, formaba en su camino pequeñas cascadas. En primavera los árboles que rodeaban esta región se poblaban de las más bellas flores, y su aroma se mezclaba con el vapor que se formaba producto de las caídas de aguas, dando como resultado un ambiente embriagante.

Caminó por unos minutos más, en realidad, regresando hacia el lugar en donde lo había estado esperando hasta unos momentos; llegó a la base de la caída más alta de todas, que no debía sobrepasar los 5 metros de altura, pero la encontró vacía. Él aun no llegaba.

Se sentó dispuesta a seguir esperándolo.

Levantó los ojos y observó hacia el cielo. El viento se hizo más intenso, logrando despeinarla, pero eso no le molestó en absoluto; sonrió disfrutando la sensación que esto le causaba. Ese viento era definitivamente delicioso.

--

El viento.

Adoraba el viento y la sensación que éste le provocaba en época de primavera. No era muy frío, ni muy cálido. Tampoco húmedo, ni seco.

En primavera, y en aquel lugar donde se encontraba ella, el viento era refrescante y cálido, delicado y lleno de una gran variedad de olores, olores de vida. En equilibrio y completa armonía.

--

Guió sus manos hasta la altura de su cabeza intentando peinarse con los dedos, por suerte su cabellera era lo suficientemente dócil como para dejarse maniobrar obedientemente.

Suspiró.

_"Aun no llega"._

El sonido de las caídas de aguas se hacía cada vez más fuerte conforme pasaba el tiempo, al igual que otros sonidos propios de la naturaleza que la rodeaba, pero eso no le importó; al contrario, todos esos ruidos resultaron como dulces arrullos para sus oídos. Sintió como las chispeadas de la caída de las aguas le daban directo al rostro y cuerpo, refrescándola.

Estar en aquel hermoso lugar le daba la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba, que siempre necesitó.

Sonrió nostálgica al recordar la primera ocasión en la que estuvo ahí, cuando probó por primera vez los malos tragos del amor…

_..._

_Lloraba desconsoladamente en su cuarto, sin querer salir a ninguna parte. _

_Hacía apenas unos meses que el amor de toda su vida había vuelto a Konoha, y eso le había dado una pequeña esperanza, la cuál fue despedazada en el preciso momento que lo vio sonriente de la mano de Sakura._

_Quedó devastada, su estado era lamentable. Sus amigos intentaron animarla, sin mucho éxito; Su padre y su hermana se limitaron a ignorarla, esperando que se le pasara lo que ellos llamaban un "capricho de adolescente". Sólo una persona se preocupó realmente por ella, y le dio el apoyo que tanto necesitaba, lo que realmente necesitaba. _

_Entró sigilosamente por la ventana de su habitación intentando no asustarla, y la encontró sollozando, con el rostro hundido entre las almohadas intentando inútilmente esconder sus lágrimas. Posó su mano sobre su cabeza, alertándola de su presencia. Cuando ella levantó el rostro, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró con él._

_Estaba sorprendida, apenas si podía entender lo que estaba pasando._

_- ¿A donde me llevas, oniisan? - _

_No obtuvo respuesta._

_Avanzadon velozmente por las calles de Konoha, hasta que llegaron a los límites de la ciudad. Pensó que se detendrían, pero no fue así. _

_Continuaron su avance adentrándose en el bosque, y Neji la sujetó aun más fuerte de la mano, como si quisiera asegurar aquel agarre. Aceleraron el paso, hasta que llegaron a aquel lugar, el mismo lugar en el que ella se encontraba ahora, esperándolo._

_El sol aun brillaba en el cielo, pero pronto dejaría de hacerlo._

_Se sentaron a observar el firmamento, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, no era necesario. Ambos disfrutaron de la paz y tranquilidad que emanaba aquel lugar y respirar el aire fresco del atardecer. Era primavera._

_Hinata se levantó, pensando en dar un breve paseo, pero una mano la sujetó, Neji la observó a los ojos y le pidió que se sentara a su lado. Lo miró confundida por breves segundos, luego sonrió y e hizo lo que le pidió._

_Le señaló hacia el cielo, estaba a punto de anochecer, el cielo se cubrió de todas las combinaciones de rojo que pudieran existir, un espectáculo aun más hermoso que cualquier otro que pudiera imaginar._

_Instintivamente, y casi sin darse cuenta, él la cogió de la mano, no como cuando la arrastró por toda la ciudad, o por el bosque. Esta vez el agarre fue diferente, un mensaje se ocultaba en aquel toque de su mano, un mensaje que debía ser descifrado por su receptora, por ella._

_Lo observó por unos segundos, aun confundida. Luego sonrió, se sujetó con fuerza del brazo de su primo y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de éste. _

_El tiempo se detuvo para ellos en aquel momento, y todos los problemas que los agobiaban los abandonaron. Sólo quedaron ellos dos, dos personas observando el atardecer._

_Algo nació en aquel momento._

_..._

Suspiró.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, y él aún no llegaba.

--

El tiempo.

¿Qué sabe el tiempo de esperas cuando una espera al hombre que ama?

--

Se le hacía tarde y ya era hora de volver a la mansión. Pero ella no quería volver, _aun no_.

Y siguió esperando.

.

* * *

La reunión le tomó más tiempo de lo planeado.

Vio con desesperación por la ventana de la oficina de la Hokage como la tarde se convertía en noche ante sus ojos mientras ésta discutía con Gai sensei y sus compañeros de equipo los detalles de su próxima misión. El tiempo transcurría y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. La paciencia no era precisamente una de sus virtudes.

Apenas vio una oportunidad para escapar, la aprovechó. Corrió tan rápido como le permitió su cuerpo, hacia aquel lugar.

"N_uestro lugar"_.

...

Llegó visiblemente cansado y agitado, pero lo único que importaba era que había llegado.

Sonrió al verla recostada sobre el verde pasto, esperándolo. Se castigó mentalmente al recordar que, por un momento, breve y casi incontable, dudó de que ella lo esperaría.

Se acercó sigilosamente para no asustarla. Mientras se iba aproximando, pudo apreciar la luna reflejada en las aguas cristalinas, la cual causaba un efecto de iluminación que, sumado a la sutil pero delicada belleza natural de Hinata, la hacía ver simplemente… hermosa.

– Hai, Hinata-sama – susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara.

No reaccionó.

Por un momento, su rostro se llenó de preocupación. Se acercó suavemente, posó una mano sobre su frente, y con la otra le cogió la muñeca de la mano derecha para poder tomarle el pulso. Terminado su chequeo, suspiró aliviado y sonrió. _"Se quedó dormida"_.

Se sentó junto a ella al borde del río, levantó su cabeza y la posó sobre sus piernas, se quedó unos segundos observándola, admirándola. La paz que reflejaba en su bello rostro era todo lo que él necesitaba para hacer que el día valiera la pena. Incluso estando dormida, él la consideraba la mejor compañía que pudiese tener. Acarició sus cabellos y comenzó a arrullarla para asegurarse de que no despertara. _"Se le ve tan dulce"_

– Gomenasai, Hinata-sama – susurró, aun sabiendo que ella no lo escucharía.

...

Se sentó a esperar paciente a que ella se despertara. Para quien ha esperado tanto tiempo, unos minutos más no harían la diferencia.

Repentinamente, abrió ligeramente los ojos, sus bellos y blanquecinos ojos. Se sorprendió de encontrarse sobre el regazo de su primo.

– Neji oniisan – se levantó sobresaltada – yo, me quedé dormida, no debí… – Su rostro comenzó a reflejar ligeras tonalidades rojizas, que poco a poco se fueron incrementando, evidenciando su creciente nerviosismo.

Se acercó a ella, y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, sus _labios carmín_, silenciándola. Ante aquel contacto, ambos sintieron que el corazón les latía con fuerza. Lo que se venía era simplemente inevitable.

Para Neji, la que estaba frente a él no era su pequeña prima, la heredera del clan, tampoco era la niña torpe y tímida que falló ante él en los exámenes chunnin, mucho menos era aquella adolescente que lloró desconsoladamente ante la noticia de que Naruto y Sakura eran novios. Esa Hinata había quedado en el pasado.

En esos momentos, tenía en frente de sí a la mujer a la que amaba.

Si, ese era el día adecuado, ya no era necesario esperar más, ya no.

Esa noche, él…

…

…

Le iba a declarar su amor.

* * *

Fin.

Espero que sea del agrado del lector.

Gracias Hagane por hacerme notar el error.


End file.
